


Swiftly

by Albion23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Excuse the Title, Hand Jobs, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion23/pseuds/Albion23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christoph isn't experienced, but Manuel likes it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiftly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, i do not own these people and this never happened, blah, blah, blah, please don't sue me.
> 
> unbeta'd

 

They stumbled through the door and Manuel felt like a teenager again. His hands were grabbing, groping and in all likelihood tearing Christoph’s clothes. Their kiss was so intense it was almost painful. They scrambled backwards and Manuel pulled away for a quick breath when Chris’ legs hit the bottom of the sofa and he fell backwards. Chris pulled him down quickly and he gasped as their mouths collided again, his tongue searching, exploring. Christoph’s hands made their way under his shirt and Manuel arched his back up, trying to keep their mouths connected.

Their crotches were brushing teasingly together and Manuel tactfully lined their erections against each other and ground down. The noise Chris made could only be described as a mewl and Manuel repeated the action again, drawing the same noise from his new boyfriend. He kept going, faster and harder, as he pulled himself away enough to get a look at Christoph’s face. The boy was covered in a sheen of sweat and sensing Manuel hovering above him, he opened his eyes. Manuel smiled and Chris beamed back before crushing their lips together again. Chris was now thrusting his hips up in time with Manuel’s, not holding back on the noises he was making. Manuel hoped he would be this loud later.

“Fuck, fuck,” Christoph growled as their erections brushed over each other again. He threw his head back and bit his lip. “Manuel, please.” Manuel took this as the sign to start going further and as he was beginning to unbutton Chris’ shirt he nuzzled his face into the boy’s shoulder. Manuel groaned and turned his lips to face Chris’ neck. He started mouthing, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise in the morning and Christoph grappled for a hold on his hair, pushing him further in. “Manu, Manu,” he panted. Manuel smirked and leaned forward again, biting down on Chris’ collar bone. The boy cried out, the sensations racing through him and Manuel stopped his motions and watched as Chris began to tremble softly. It took a moment for him to realise what had happened-Christoph came. Chris threw and arm over his face, but Manuel tore it away.

Manuel opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. “Did you, was that,” he stumbled. “Chris, was that your first time?” Chris sat up, and Manuel could see the blush fanning out over his cheeks, but he shook his head.

“Some guy blew me in a bathroom at a friend’s party once.”

Manuel’s eyes grew to the size of saucer’s, and he couldn’t help his reaction. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he pleaded desperately. Christoph just flushed a darker red and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. “What?” Manuel’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“I said,” Christoph sighed, and Manuel reached out to grab his hand, “that I come really quickly, no matter what.” The other boy burrowed his face into his hands and he looked close to tears. Manuel gathered him into his arms and stroked his fingers through Chris’ wispy hair.

“It’s okay,” Manuel comforted, “I don’t care.” Christoph snorted. Manuel rolled his eyes. “I don’t, okay? Look, Chris, as long as you’re okay with it, then I will be too.” Chris looked up at him sceptically. Manuel brushed a finger over a single tear on his cheek and leaned down to peck him on the lips. He kept their foreheads pressed together and he could feel Christoph’s erratic breathing against his cheek. “And,” Manuel mouthed, “it’s really cute.”

When he pulled away, he looked Chris up and down and swore he’d never seen anyone more embarrassed in his life. “Do you want to go up and get changed?” he gestured towards the small wet patch on the front of Chris’ jeans. “I should be able to find something for you to wear.” Christoph nodded and followed Manuel as they made their way up the stairs in silence.

Manuel walked straight to his wardrobe and began hunting through his jeans to see if he had anything slightly smaller than his norm. When he turned around, Chris was spread out on the bed, shirt in hand, chest gleaming with sweat. Manuel licked his lips. “What are you doing?” He walked over to the edge of the bed, and Christoph crawled on his knees towards him.

“I-I want,” he placed his hands on Manuel’s shoulders. “I want to-to,” he trailed his shaking left hand down Manuel’s chest. Sensing what was next, Manuel reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Christoph’s lips parted slightly and Manuel couldn’t help but smirk.

Chris’ hands ghosted down his bare chest and Manuel lifted his knees on to the bed and shuffled forward so they were pressed together. Christoph shivered at the feeling of Manuel’s naked chest against his own. Manuel curled his arms around Chris’ neck and brought their lips together for a kiss. He felt the heat of Chris’ hands ghost over the waistband of his jeans before finally, _finally,_ tugging them down. Manuel moaned into the kiss, giving Chris encouragement to go further, which he did. Chris pulled back and eyed the bulge in Manuel’s boxers for a matter of seconds before pulling them down to the bottom of his thighs. Chris looked up at him, asking him for permission and Manuel nodded before shuffling forward and kicking his jeans and boxers completely off in the process.

Chris blushed as he took Manuel’s cock in his hands for the first time. Manuel groaned. He looked down as Chris weighed it in his hands and sucked in a breath as his foreskin was pulled forward and back ever so gently. The angle was awkward but Chris began to pick up his pace after a nervous few jerks and Manuel began beating his hips up in time with the movements of Chris’ hand. He bit into Chris’ shoulder. Manuel heard Chris spit in to the palm of his hand and Manuel clawed at the boy’s back as all of the friction disappeared. He grunted as the pad of Christoph’s thumb glided over the tip of his cock and spread his precum down his shaft. He thought that this was at least twice as long as Chris had lasted but he pushed that thought out of his head just as quickly as it had entered it. Instead he thought of Chris afterwards, wrecked and vulnerable, naïve and young, coming all over himself so quickly.

Christoph’s other hand made its way down between Manuel’s thighs and he gasped as fingertips ran over his perineum and cupped his balls, tugging on them gently. He was almost there. Christoph seemed to get a sudden rush of energy and the hand tugging on his cock picked up to a relentless pace. “Shit, Chris,” he breathed. Christoph was making noise too, little whimpers every time his hand reached the base of Manuel’s cock. His hands ran up the sensitive vein on the underside of Manuel’s cock and he looked down at the site between them, tearing his head away from Chris’ shoulder. It was incredible: the beads of precum leaking down his shaft, the hand grabbing between his thighs, the speed of Chris’ hand on his cock.

Manuel could feel his orgasm building inside of him, a rumble of electricity running through his veins. He forced his head forwards, searching for Chris’ lips only to find his cheek. He licked messily around his boyfriend’s face, finally finding what he was looking for. His hands bracketed Christoph’s face in a tight hold and Chris’ spare hand came up to tangle in his hair. He was so, _so_ close. All it took was another brush over the head of his cock and Manuel stiffened. “Chris,” he whimpered, warm liquid spurting out, coating the boy’s hand. Manuel leaned his head back down against Chris’ shoulder, chest heaving for breath. Chris’ hand was still on his cock, toying with it gently in a way Manuel found more comforting than arousing. He felt a hand stroke along his drenched hairline.

Eventually, he pulled away. Christoph was staring at him like he’d cured cancer. “Was that okay?” he asked shyly.

Manuel cupped his cheek. “It was perfect.” Christoph beamed at him and Manuel shoved him back so he was lying on the bed. Chris looked suddenly nervous. Manuel reached down and undid Chris’ belt, button, and zipper. The jeans looked far too tight to be in any way comfortable. He pulled them off Chris’ body completely and sank down to give him a bruising kiss. Chris began bucking his boxer-clad erection against Manuel’s hip. He breathed Manuel’s name out for every thrust, hands resting lazily behind his head.

Manuel shuffled down Chris body and his boyfriend sat up. “Wait,” he glanced up, “you don’t have to do that, I-“ Manuel cut Christoph’s speech off by yanking his boxers off in one fluid motion. He leaned down and all he could see, smell, touch, as he braced himself up on skinny thighs, was Chris, Chris, _Chris._

His lips enclosed around the head of Christoph’s cock and without warning, he came with a loud keen. Manuel choked as the liquid shot into his mouth and he attempted to swallow most of it down. He sat up, rubbing the back of his hand over his puffy lips and licking it clean. Then he looked at Chris. His arm was draped over his face again and the blush was spreading over his quivering chest. He took in Chris’ whole form for the first time: his skinny body, his gangly limbs, his twitching cock. “You’re lovely,” he choked out, unsure of what else to say. Christoph shook his head a touch and Manuel surged forward, wrenching the arm away before meeting Chris’ lips. He poured everything into it, everything. His wandering right hand found Chris’ and their fingers interlocked. Finally, pulling away and straddling his boyfriend, he kissed their joined hands.

“I’m sorry,” Christoph whispered, eyes trained on Manuel’s chest, “I was just so turned on from you and the-“

“You don’t have anything to apologise for,” Manuel interrupted. Christoph snorted but this time he managed a little laugh before his big puppy-dog eyes met Manuel’s. Manuel levered himself off Chris and fell beside him on to the mattress. Chris curled into his side and an arm stretched across Manuel’s chest just as legs entangled with his own. He pulled the duvet over the both of them and kissed the top of Christoph’s head. Manuel smiled, and so did Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


End file.
